Cadence of her last breath
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: (Abrázame con tus gritos, querido mío; usaré tus intestinos como un abrigo costoso y tus muelas como anillos entre mis dedos rotos). — Kaneki/Eto. Dark!Fic muy dark. Para Silly Kitten.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** originalmente iba a darle un Nishiouka pero me da pánico escénico y soy cabezotas. Igual prometo escribirte uno pronto Harley-Kitty, mientras esto es for you, ¡por navidad atrasada!

 **Advertencias:** un nOTP que me acosa *emoji de cuchillo*. OoC irremediable.

* * *

 **i. Desde lo más terrible, yo. Para lo más triste, tú.**

 **L** a historia de amor comienza con un muchacho y una muchacha. –excepto que no hay amor de por medio, y ellos (nosotros )son (somos) unos seres de pesadilla (la nuestra propia)–.

Aha ha ha.

—primero—:

Él

(es muy apetitoso).

Ella

(loamaloamaloamaloama).

Él

(tiene el cabello negro pecado muy limpio y sin despeinar).

Ella

(se desmelena en un huracán de podredumbre e insectos que le trepan por los tobillos y las piernas y van subiendo hasta sus caderas de abismo, haciéndose de un hoyo entre las plumas verdes de sus muslos y el tronco de su cuerpo que se quema en odio, inquieto).

Porque–

— Ka-ne-ki, ¿por qué traes esa cara tan larga? —Inquiere—. Deja que te la arranque. Deja que te vuelvas un sin rostro. Deja que te pinte un bonito retrato expresionista.

–resulta que Ken Kaneki es un género perdido escrito por los griegos en su época de máximo esplendor. Ríe tragedias por los dientes de canica que ella le quita a base de besos, dejándole los labios chorreantes y desprendidos para coserle cumplidos banales y huecos después; y llora comedias por sus ojos de botón sin un traje fino en que portarlos, inundándose en aguas rojas y multicolores, arcoíris personalizado.

Pero además–

— Eres escoria, basta ya —ordena Ken—. No me envenenas ni me conmueves pese a ser tu más grande protagonista y el más (im)perfecto asimismo, creado con tus metáforas aplastadas y gemebundas.

–resulta que Eto es una Diosa plumífera en el aparador de muñecos de porcelana, con astillas en vez de uñas con barniz y ojos de manzana podrida, con catarinas de prendedor del pelo y grillos como costillas, que cantan y cantan y cantan un recital de música clásica, en donde Mozart y Beethoven están más creativos que nunca. Y sus alas de rama se tuercen y crujen y se desprenden y mueren de hambre, chillan (danos de comer, danos su humanidad para tragarla entera, danos

algo que no te pertenezca a ti).

Pero Eto se empieza a pudrir, rápidamente. Se le aplastan las aceitunas en su mirada hueca. Y Kaneki la huele, embriagado. Ella apesta en demasía.

 **ii. Hay que nadar en estas tus lágrimas, que nos mecen como olas del perfume de un acónito.**

Así que se oye un ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií? desde el comienzo de la historia, y en el clímax, y en el desenlace, y en el suelo de azulejos sin vista –sí a que se aborrezcan; sí a que se siembre un camino de plegarias dirigidas al diablo no a una diosa; sí a que la lacere en indiferencia a base de un juego a las escondidas entre sus pechos de raíces y sus brazos de hojas a la intemperie–.

—después—:

Aha ha ha.

Él

(le pregunta si está tan rota como su persona)

Ella

(le contesta que sí lo está)

Él

(asegura que la odia)

Ella

(no le cree)

Él

(lo dice en serio, y va a irse)

(pero también a regresar).

Ella

(ya lo sabe, siempre se queda).

No obstante Ken no puede evitar mirarla tan frío como el concreto y pasarle el dorso de la mano por encima de sus mejillas maquilladas en eterna sangre ajena, mientras Eto le sonríe vuelta del revés, sus músculos expuestos y palpitantes. Sin cambiar su expresión desdeñosa, en un sepia de fotografía invisible.

Ella tiene el pecho abierto, y juguetean mariposas en su caja torácica y escarabajos que se le meten bajo la piel. Ahí, donde ella anhelaría tenerlo, ahí, donde está más corrompida —en ese, un rincón en el sótano de su templo, que desea fervientemente ser profanado por este caballero que asesina princesas y se encandila con brujas que ofrecen dulces y mordidas en el omoplato—.

Una vez, y otra, y otra.

Susurra: Kaneki- _kun_. Sin mover los labios en lo absoluto.

Y Ken arruga el ceño y sus palmas de pergamino manchado en tinta espesa y salada. Porque hubo una vez en que otra mujer le llamó de esa forma y ahora esa mujer está muerta y suplica porque vuelva a su lado, que compartan el mismo ataúd, pero él–

(Rize-san, no te extraño).

él sólo tiene ojos para Eto. (Sólo que Eto ya está–). Ya que se encuentra a su merced, y Eto es horrible, no bonita como Rize Kamishiro. Más Kaneki supone que por eso permanece con ella, que es como una vida entera —impía y macabra— y tiene muchos huesos que quebrar, muchísimos.

(No le duele si él se los fractura).

La dobla y hace que su columna de giros indecentes de contorsionista, para que él pueda magullarla de manera apropiada. Le murmura sin miedo (que se le ha extraviado en la existencia anterior) ni piedad (pues la ha masticado hasta que no queden restos).

— Dame tu sangre, dame tu amor, dame...

(todo lo que eres tú soy yo, todo lo que soy yo eres tú).

— Algo a lo que aferrarme para no quebrarme al respirar.

No con la boca, sino con sus manos llenas de hollín. Ya jamás limpias, no de nuevo. (Porque mamá las cortó con un cuchillo de cocina y Rize-san las condimentó en sus encías de terciopelo y Yamori quitó dedo por dedo en mil menos siete aunque fuesen sólo diez y Arima-san las trituró con una hoz de metal y Eto, ahora–).

Eto le flagela las esperanzas. De cachito en cachito. Y Kaneki aprieta más fuerte, con sus manos, que le retuercen el cuello de enredadera a Eto, hasta que éste hace crack-crack y sus pulmones exclaman fiuuuuuzz, en busca de oxígeno infecto que no ha de llegar.

Entonces ella se ríe.

—sigue sin mover los labios—.

Aha ha ha.

— Eres tan lamentable Kaneki. (Me encanta eso).

Porque él es ponzoña irremediable, un espiral de caos y crueldad, un joven rey que muerde árboles caídos donde busca acobijarse del viento mortuorio que le envuelve en cientos de vendas que chorrean sabia y saliva. Y repite incremento:

(Mamámamámamá, me has causado tanto daño, guardaste mis sueños en la repisa más alta que nunca conseguí alcanzar en la alacena y por eso, por tu culpa, por mi debilidad, me enamoré de una flor carroñera

incluso si ya no sé amar, lo he olvidado).

Le desprende a Eto pedazos de piel, páginas de un libro que se han hecho polvo hacia mucho, con insatisfacción. Y le incita su silencio a continuar el monólogo del desastre.

— Es que cariño, el negro te queda muy bien.

(no tanto como el rojo de mis entrañas en tus pulgares que cavan mis huesos como un perro desesperado, sin embargo).

 **iii. Y puesto que eres mi amigo secreto, ayúdame a enterrarte.**

Y se oye el latido irregular de su corazón histérico (sólo que no se escucha nada y), la historia flaquea en sus letras porque Kaneki le ha besado las pupilas de arete que brillan en la adversidad –y la toca, por todas partes, por ninguna; y la obliga a adorarlo, que no sea ella el objeto de sus reverencias y alabanzas; y la abraza, con sus cadenas repletas de oxido, le trepan los bichos–.

—finalmente—:

Aha ha ha.

Él

(desea regalarle flores)

Ella

(yace en un sarcófago viscoso y cálido, su estómago).

Él

(le dedica un funeral en el cementerio de sus memorias)

Ella

(permanece inmóvil oh tan inmóvil)

Él

(le besa los demonios)

Ella

(se lo traga con estos).

Y van desapareciendo ambos en el apetito y el ruido de un cascado pero firme «Kaneki-kun, ¿por qué traes esa cara tan larga?». Y Ken languidece y se difumina y quiere sonreír. Sonreír hasta que le ardan las comisuras y se derritan en pecados.

— Porque estás muerta, Eto —replica. Y ya no hay humor en su voz.

(Se fue éste al mismo tiempo que ella, con su cuello que se ladea de izquierda a derecha, y de derecha a izquierda, inerte.

Crack-crack;

Ken le rompe más de ciento tres huesos

pues puede

y estos componen una sinfonía tan maravillosa).

Más cuando Ken la acaricia es muy helado su tacto, y las grietas de Eto que van extendiéndose en un mapa a la miseria lloran aguanieve, sin misericordia, incluso después de haberse ido. Entonces Kaneki la detesta con más fuerza. Y en vano se pregunta.

— Por qué, por qué. Si ya te asesiné por qué continúas aquí.

Y ella a cambio continúa riendo, se ríe tanto...

—porque quiero que juguemos a tomar el té por siempre, mientras tú me tomas a mí, con nuestras caderas rozándose y desarmándose y mi respiración apagada, antes de que terminen de devorarme los gusanos—.

(Abrázame con tus gritos, querido mío;

usaré tus intestinos como un abrigo costoso y tus muelas como anillos entre mis dedos rotos,

abrázame, abrázame, abrázame).


End file.
